


Babysitter Bones

by Dreamwind



Series: Babysitter Bones [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, De-Aged, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Temp on Hiatus as it is rewritten) Another mission gone wrong, but this time Bones is left to sort out the consequences. Is he prepared to watch over two small children? Especially when those children are Captain Kirk and Commander Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Captain's Log Stardate 2259.925**  
**Per Admiral Pike at Starfleet Command we are now in route to the planet Anu'Toral as part of a diplomatic mission. Our orders are to meet with the High Council of Anu'Toral to sign a treaty of peace with them, and if at all possible, convince them to become a part of the Federation.  
**

**Ensign Chekov estimates our time of arrival as 1120 ship time two days hence. Upon arrival Commander Spock, Lt. Uhura, Lt. Nakashima, and myself will beam down to the planet to attend the Welcoming Ceremony the Al'torinnian High Council is holding before starting the trade negotiations. If all goes smoothly then Commander Spock and I should be allowed to speak with Esteemed Ambassador K'rayitri N'Arayu Ya'Irucca and Esteemed Councilor Ahonui L'Raka Ya'Irutolah, after the Welcoming Ceremony, about arranging the starting procedures of the peace conference. According to what information we have on the Al'torinnians the conference should take no longer than one of their weeks, which equates, roughly, to 9 days ship time.**

 

**Day 1; 2:13 pm, Sickbay**

His day had started like everyday. Ensign Bryman complaining of yet another headache, most likely from the Romulan Ale he had smuggled aboard, one of the scientists with yet another minor burn from a failed experiment, and at least three people with indigestion from the replicated breakfast. All in all, a fairly quiet morning. It should have tipped him off that something horrible was going to happen. Something horrible always happened, he just wasn’t prepared for how much of a shock it would be this time.

When Lt. Uhura arrived in his sickybay after the landing party returned, Dr. Leonard McCoy couldn’t believe the sheer horror that followed her in. Never before had anything quite so horrifying shown up in his sickbay. What God had he offended that he should be witness to such as this? He knew, KNEW, he should have stayed in bed.

“Dr. McCoy,” Lt. Uhura asked, “are you alright?”

“I was,” his voice came out harsh and shaky. “Do I even want to know what kind of mess caused,” he waived his hand angrily in the direction of the two waiting terrors, “this!”

“Oh for-“ Lt Uhura jabbed her finger in the Doctors chest. “Stop with the melodrama. The Al’torinnians advised that it is just a bad reaction to the sacred dish of welcoming. It is like a case of the chicken pox or one of the Captain's crazy allergic reactions. It happens in rare instances to their people as well and according to their Esteemed High Medical Office it shouldn’t last any more than a month and hasn't been fatal in previous cases."

“That’s based on the Al’torinnians physiology!” McCoy had started pacing now, hands gesturing wildly. “Who knows how that will effect Human or Vulcan physiology! For lands sake woman, they could be stuck like this!”

A vein in Uhura’s forehead began to pulse. Sometimes the good Doctor was worse than the Captain. The man was always complaining about something. “They have gotten in and out of far worse.” Her arms crossed over her chest. “Per Acting Captain Scott you as the ships doctor will be in charge of them for the duration of their illness.”

McCoy looked as if he would protest but one look from Uhura had him snapping his jaw closed. “Fine. I’ll watch the brats.”

“Very well.” Uhura turned away from McCoy to look at the two silent forms attached to her legs. “Jim, Spock,” the two boys, one with wide mischievous blue eyes and the other with serious dark brown eyes, looked up at her. “I expect you to listen to Dr. McCoy while you are in his care. If you need anything you can ask Dr. McCoy, Nurse Chapel or myself. Alright?”

The two nodded, still staring up at Uhura. “Good.” She looked back at McCoy. “They’re all yours.”

"Well, joy for me."

McCoy agitatedly ran his hands through his hair before turning to look at the five-year-old versions of his two closest friends.

In a way they looked much the same as their adult versions did. Although, the cloths they were wearing were too large and appeared to be nothing but their uniform shirts, not that he was going to lift their shirts to check, mind you. Leonard couldn't help but smirk. In the short time he had known the Vulcan he had never once seen him out of uniform. A devious smile stretched across his face. He would certainly rectify that little problem.

Young Spock suppressed a shiver of apprehension and stepped closer to his young human companion. This was all very strange. He was not sure if he believed the Lieutenant that he was in fact an adult and a commander in Starfleet. It simply was not logical. How could some indigenous food possibly turn an adult into a child? Now he was expected to remain in the care of another human. One he had no previous experience with and who seemed to have a dangerous lack of emotional control. He did not find this logical or acceptable. A small scowl formed at the corners of his mouth as he realized that illogical and unacceptable as it was he would still have to accept the loud Human as his caregiver for the time being.

"Well now," McCoy gave them another once over, "if you two are to stay here we will have to check out your health. I for one am not trusting the opinion of some local shaman who calls himself a doctor.”

The child-Kirk gave McCoy a dirty look at that while child-Spock simply nodded his acceptance of the Doctor's wishes. While the human seemed to lack control, Lt. Uhura had assured them the man was an accomplished Federation Doctor and that he had previous experience with Vulcan patients. With no other data to contradict her statements all he could do was to accede to her requests and allow the Doctor to remain his caregiver.

McCoy clapped his hands together, rubbing them gleefully. Before either boy could react he had grabbed Spock, lifted him onto one of the infirmary beds and reached out for a hypospray. Spock had to add the unexpected touch to a mental list against the Doctor’s supposed knowledge of Vulcans.

With the hypospray in hand, McCoy turned around to make a grab for Jim only to find him gone. "What the sam hill," cursed McCoy. "Where did he go?"

"I believe that Jim went that way, Dr. McCoy."

McCoy followed Spock’s finger to the closed door leading out into the hallway. "Damn it, Jim!" McCoy spun back to face the waiting Spock. "You! Don't move."

Spock's eyebrow raised, even as he remained seated. "As you wish, Dr. McCoy."

"Damn Straight, as I wish, you pointy eared--" McCoy cut himself off. He wasn't about to insult a child in his care. Even if the child was Spock. "Stay here."

Spock nodded, unfazed by the humans sudden outburst. Humans were after all an illogical and emotional race and Dr. McCoy appeared to be a prime example.

 

* * *

 

Leonard McCoy was not a happy man. When he got up in the mornings he knew there would be people coming to see him throughout the day. He even knew he would see Jim come in at some point. It was a near certainty that Jim or at least one member of an away team would return injured in some fashion, especially if Jim was with them. The man was a magnet for trouble with a capital "T".

But really! How did he manage to get himself, let alone Spock, de-aged into a five-year-old! Honestly, the man was going to give him an aneurysm one day.

McCoy cursed his friend again and continued down the hall stopping everyone he met to see if they had spotted the de-aged captain. So far no one had seen him, or was admitting to seeing him. 'Blast it all! I did not signed up for this!' Growling and cursing under his breath, McCoy stormed through the corridors of the Enterprise, crew members jumping out of his path. How long he spent looking he wasn't sure but he was definitely upset to find little Jim in the engine room climbing all-over the Engineering equipment with Scottie's crazy assistant, Keezner.

"James Tiberius Kirk!" McCoy's voice echo'd in the room, startling its occupants. Jim slipped and fell, landing on the crazy alien, revealing to everyone that Leonard had been correct in assuming that the boys would have nothing on under the adult-sized shirts. The smushed alien nattered something at Jim as McCoy stalked over to them.

"What do you think you are doing," demanded McCoy.

Jim blinked wide blue eyes up at McCoy, looking for all the world like an innocent little angel. "Playing."

"Why did you leave sick bay?"

Jim sat up, still atop the squirming alien. "It was boring. 'Sides you were playing with Spockie." The last was said with a careless shrug that reminded McCoy of the man this child had been and just how emotionally fragile Jim was behind all the bluster.

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back the irritation and looked at the child. "You will come back to Sickbay. I cannot go traipsing about the ship to find you. Besides, it's dangerous for little 'uns like you to be unsupervised."

McCoy took Jim's hand, pulling him up and turned to leave. "Next time he shows up here call me, damn it," snarled Leonard.

"Oh 'ai." Scotty grinned at McCoy's retreating back and shot a thumbs-up at Jim who turned back to grin at the engineer from over McCoy's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Jim tried hard to hide his smirk as Dr. McCoy all but dragged him back to the Sickbay. He hadn’t really thought the Doctor would come looking for him. At most he figured the man would send a security patrol after him. That was what everyone else did. This man surprised him though. Jim knew the Doctor would require his attention more than Ms. Uhura had. It would be more interesting though. Yes, it would be very interesting.

“-here I thought an adult James T. Kirk was bad. But you just had to prove me wrong, didn’t you? Hell you have to prove me wrong in everything else, why not in this as well!”

The door to the Sickbay opened before them and Dr. McCoy swept into the room, Jim dragged along behind him. McCoy pointed to his desk chair telling Jim to sit there and behave. After getting Jim settled Dr McCoy spun on his heel and stalked into the other room where Spockie had been sitting when Jim left. The door closed behind him with a soft whosh, leaving Jim sitting in the small office alone.

Jim couldn’t help but squirm around in his chair and look at all the little homey knick-knacks scattered on the various open surfaces. There were a couple bottles of a blue liquid on a shelf behind the desk. On the desk itself were several pictures of Doctor McCoy and a little girl, next to those were a few more photos of the Doctor in a red uniform standing next to a blonde man in the same uniform. It was those pictures that caught Jim’s attention. The golden-haired man smiling widely out from behind the glass looked just like the old picture of his Dad that hung in the hallway of his home.

Jim couldn’t help but reach out for the picture, his fingers just brushing the frame--

“You horrible green-blooded hobgoblin!”

Jim jumped in surprise at the loud shout, his hand jerking away from the photo. He shivered and crouched deeper into the chair. God, why did adults always yell like that? He hated it when adults yelled. It always meant bad things. The sudden fear that gripped his heart like a vise vanished as he realized that Dr McCoy had not been yelling at him. No, he had been yelling at someone else. Spockie. Doctor McCoy was yelling at Spockie.

Taking a deep breath, Jim pushed out of the chair, squaring his shoulders and standing straight. His eyes burning bright, he marched into the other room. His eyes took in the sight of Spockie sitting on the floor, surrounded by computer chips, plastic and other bits of dismantled technology. What it had been, Jim didn’t know. Dr. McCoy was standing over Spockie, his face flushed red, trying to stair Spockie down, which didn’t seem, at first, to be working. Jim however, noticed the oh-so slight tremor in the Vulcan boy’s hands. With startling speed Jim ran up behind the Doctor and kicked the older man with all his strength. The Doctor cried out and dropped to the floor clutching his knee.

Cursing, McCoy glared at Jim. The little shit just had to kick him in the back of the knee. ‘Blast and damnation!’ He was going to lay into Jim when he was back to his proper age.

Jim rushed over to Spockie and stood between him and Dr McCoy. Jim stepped back until he felt Spockie’s knees press into his heels. Warmth swept over him. He would protect Spockie. No one would hurt him while James T. Kirk was around. Not even a Starfleet Doctor.

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and glared into the Doctor’s eyes. “Didn’t your Mommy ever tell you name calling is mean?”

“What do you think you are doing,” demanded McCoy.

“Protecting my friend.” Spock looked up at the back of the human boy standing protectively in front of him. No one other than his Mother had ever behaved this way towards anyone for him. Spock swallowed, his hand clutching at his shirt near his heart which seemed to have started beating irregularly.

For a long time Jim and Dr. McCoy stared at each other. Finally the Doctor gave a long suffering sigh and stood up. “You will pick up that mess. If you cannot put it back together on your own, you will inform me at once. Neither of you is going to leave Sickbay without my permission. Got it?”

Both boys nodded.

“Good.” The Doctor moved out of the room and into his office, closing the door behind him.

“You did not need to do that. I was fully prepared to explain to the Doctor what I was doing and that I am quite capable of putting his medical scanner back together.”

Jim looked down into Spockie’s dark eyes, “Friends are supposed to stand up for each other.”

Spock looked up into rather serious blue eyes, Spock’s own dark eyes focusing inward. “I…did not realize we were friends.”

Jim looked confused. “Of course we’re friends. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Spock’s eyebrow rose. “We only met this morning. I do not see how it is logical to assume that we are friends.”

“Oh, well…You don’t have to be logical to make friends. But I guess if it makes you feel better there are loads of reasons we should be friends.”

Spock looked suddenly intrigued. He had found humans to be very illogical. It seemed most intriguing that one would try to make a logical reason for Spock to be “friends” with him.

“We’re both boys. We’re also the same age.” Spock nodded in agreement. “We’re both far away from home. And are families aren’t here.” Spock nodded again. “I’m smart,” Jim looked down at the scattered bits of technology. “So are you. Plus,” Jim smiled brightly at Spock, “we are both really cute.” Spock looked put out suddenly, which made Jim smiled even wider. “And ‘cause I didn’t see any other children onboard while I was exploring.”

“There is some logic to that, however that does not automatically make us friends. It simply means there are logical reasons as to why we could become friends.”

Jim huffed at Spockie. “I have decided that I want you to be my friend, therefore you are my friend. I simply skipped the boring part.”

Spockie continued to look at him for a long moment, his hand still clutching his shirt near his heart. “Human’s are most illogical.”

Jim shrugged, smiling again. “So, what were you trying to do?”

Spock looked to the slowly growing pile of electronic parts. “I was attempting to learn more about how this functions. It was only logical to take it apart to better understand the technology as I am unable to access the ships computer system.”

“Okay.” Jim picked up a couple pieces. “You wanna’ try putting it back together?”

“I was planning to do so.”

 

*-*-*-*

 

McCoy set the empty glass down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He still wasn’t sure what he had done to get stuck with the child terrors. As if the two weren’t enough trouble as adults. He could only imagine what kind of trouble the five-year-old versions would get up to. The only redeeming value is the potential blackmail material he would get from this. He was going to have to have the computer make new cloths for them, he might as well make it worth his while. Maybe something with little kittens or ducklings all over?

Hmm…This would take some serious thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
_Chief Medical Officer’s Log Stardate 2259.926  
As is becoming habit, our illustrious Captain has managed to once again have an unusual allergic reaction, which has rendered him incapable of actually doing his work. So as usual the rest of us are picking up the slack and taking care of his whinny little self. Of course this time the damn fool Vulcan followed the Captain into the mess of a situation._   
**

_  
**As best we can estimate the two will be children around 3 to 4 weeks, potentiality longer in Spock’s case if the reaction varies more wildly with his green Vulcan blood. …Sigh… Neither boy seems to have any memories of their life beyond the age of five standard earth years. At this time both boys appear to be in good health and relatively happy.**   
_

 

 **Day 2; 6:55am, CMO McCoy’s Cabin**

 

Jim was not amused. Okay, that was partially a lie. He was amused at what Spock had been given to wear today. He just wasn’t amused with the outfit Dr. McCoy had made HIM wear. The good Doctor seemed to have decided to make their clothes as embarrassing as possible. Perhaps in retaliation for Spock taking apart the medical tricorder?

Oh well. It was one outfit. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage?

A smug grin slid across Jim’s face. Yes, he could work with this.

 

* * *

 

Spock was not amused. In part because Vulcans just didn’t get amused, but also because he had never seen anything so horrendous as what had been presented to him as clothing . He could not wear this. No matter what his temporary guardian said, these were not acceptable to wear in public. They were obviously chosen for some illogical human need for “cuteness” in regards to children. But surely Dr. McCoy had something more suitable for a Vulcan child?

Spock continued to stair at the neatly laid-out “play cloths” that had been provided for him. For long moments Spock pondered all logical reasons to wear or discard the cloths. In the end the only logical solution was to wear what had been provided until he was able to acquire more suitable garments.

 

* * *

 

McCoy felt like cackling like a villain from an old Earth b-movie. He wouldn’t though. He had, after all, a professional reputation to keep. Well…maybe a small cackle and palm rubbing when nurse Chapel wasn’t looking. Yes, that should be okay.

The two boys were watching him with eerily similar expressions when he turned to look. The only difference was that Spock’s eyes did not hold the tightly controlled mischief that Jim’s did. He wasn’t too worried though.

With a soft click the shutter of the camera opened and closed. The image of James T. Kirk, 5-yr-old, in a 20th century sailor suit and Spock, also a 5-yr-old, dressed in blue overalls with a white shirt covered in little yellow ducklings, would be immortalized. He would, of course, make copies to be sent to various crewmembers, Jim’s Mother, and his own personal photo album (also conveniently full of other embarrassing photo’s of Jim).

This was turning out to be a fine day.

McCoy set the camera down on his desk and turned back to the two boys. “Alright boys, first thing we’ll need to do will be to take a couple nutrient-rich hyposprays.”

Before either boy could react they had already felt he sharp sting of McCoy’s hyposprays in their necks. “Now that that is out of the way,” Jim was mumbling, rubbing at his neck and glaring at McCoy, “you’ll be put in Ensign Chekov’s care until lunch. At which point you will return here for another nutrient hypo—“

“Why do we need those,” demanded Jim.

“You need them so that when you grow back into your adult bodies you won’t be shorter or have any issues with bone density from the rapid growth.”

“Fine,” Jim pouted.

“Now after lunch you will be given over to Lt. Sulu for an hour of physical activity and exercise. After that you will stay with Lt. Uhura studying until dinner. After dinner you will have free time until 8pm, at which time you will shower and prepare for bed.”

Both boys nodded and turned to look at the smiling Ensign. As Jim looked him over he smiled. The Ensign had an honest face with wide blue puppy-eyes. Jim smiled wider, this one…he was definitely cute with a capital “c”. Especially with those curls. He was…what did his Mom call it?...Oh yeah, jail bait. Although, since Spockie and him were only five, Jim supposed they made for bigger jailbait than Ensign Cutie. He just wished he knew what jailbait was…perhaps he should try to get on one of the ships computers. Surely he could find the definition there.

Then there was Spock, all tight-lipped. For a kid he sure tried to act a lot like an emotionless robot. Of course he was a Vulcan, and Jim knew – although Spock was the first Vulcan he had met – that all Vulcans were like that. After all, his mother had told him so. Although Spockie was very cool and controlled, Jim found he liked him an awful lot, and not just because he had those deep chocolate eyes and those oh-so tempting pointed ears. Honestly those ears were just awesome, like Northstar’s from his Dad’s old Alpha Flight comics. _‘I wonder if Spock can fly like Northstar? Maybe not, Mama never said Vulcans could and she knows lots of stuff.’_

It was taking all of Jim’s will power not to reach out and caress Spockie’s ears, or to jump Ensign Cutie and run his little fingers through all those tempting curls. He was a very tactile child and everything here was just so new and different than his home back in Riverside. Even the people seemed somehow newer, sharper.

“Ensign Chekov,” started Spock, “what is in the plans for this morning?”

“Vell,” Chekov smiled, “I thought that ve vould vork on some math, da?”

“Very well. That shall be satisfactory.”

“Math,” whined Jim.

“Da! Math is wery gute! Ve vill have lots of fun!” Chekov’s smile nearly blinded Jim.

Jim found himself trapped between Spockie’s stern gaze and Ensign Cutie’s blinding smile.

“Hurray for math,” sighed Jim.

“So it vill be just the little Kaptain and Komander. This vill be wery fun, you vill see, Kaptain!” Chekov reached out and took hold of each boys hand. He gave them a gentle squeeze and a warm smile.

As they left sickbay Jim noticed the shocked, almost panicked look that briefly appeared on Spockie’s face as Ensign Cutie took his hand.

 _‘He must not like being touched by strangers,’_ thought Jim. _‘We’ll work on that.’_

 

* * *

 

 **A couple hours later…**

 

It turned out Ensign Cutie was right. Jim did have fun. The Ensign had a lot of amusing stories about different things that “Russians” had done or invented. Many of which Spockie would state were incorrect facts, which would lead to a lively debate which left Jim trying to catch his breath. His whole face hurt from laughing so much. Between Cutie’s accent and Spockie’s fervent logical denials of the other’s “facts”, well…it was just something incredibly amusing. There were never any conversations like this back home. His Mom and Sam always talked down to him. It was like they forgot how quickly he learned things and how much he actually remembered.

But here with Spockie and Cutie…here he wasn’t the child genius, here he was just another boy making friends. Friends who didn’t just talk about superheros, dinosaurs and aliens, friends who knew things, things that “little kids” just shouldn’t understand. Things Sam and his Mom always tried to pretend Jim didn’t understand.

It was...nice, realizing that he wasn’t just a little too different from the other kids in class, or a little too quick to catch things his Mom would rather he didn’t catch. It made him smile, which made his face hurt even more. He didn’t think he had ever smiled or laughed this much in his life.

Jim had also found that nearly every female onboard had come in to the recreation room they were hanging out. Many of the women had come through at least twice, often in little herds and quietly giggling. The ones in the herds would stair at Spockie, Ensign Cutie and him before smiling, blushing and/or giggling and would then quickly rush from the room. He thought a few of them may have even taken some pictures but he wasn’t quite sure. The ones who came in alone, those were the bold ones. The ones who would sneak up to them and coo, and giggle and ruffle their hair. At first he loved it. He loved the warmth in their eyes and voices, the soft touch of their hands on his cheeks and ruffling his hair. His Mama didn’t really touch him anymore. Not since he turned four and became a big boy.

Spockie of course was trying very hard to actively ignore the women, but when they went to touch Spockie it always made him flinch. Jim found himself valiantly denying the compulsion to kick them in the shins. Instead, he would open his eyes really wide and do his best to be charming and cute. It was a trick that always worked on his teachers and sure enough it worked here as well. The women would suddenly flock over to him, hugging him and smothering him in their breasts.

It seemed even as a five year-old Jim was quite attractive to women. Just that now it wasn’t sexually. Although he had heard a couple giggling to each other about convincing his adult self to father some babies for them. For some reason any time one of them mentioned it Jim noticed Spockie’s eyes go very dark, the slanted brows narrowing, lips pursing together. Anger. His new friend was angry. He would so tell his brother Sam that he was wrong! Vulcan’s did feel.

 

* * *

 

Spock found it made his stomach clench and his vision go red. It was illogical this reaction he had to the females who touched his friend, his Jim. Didn’t they know better? Had their parents not taught them basic manners? You didn’t touch strangers that way, especially not children!

Spock watched Nurse Chapel reach out too gently brush the hair out of Jim’s eyes, his blood thundering in his ears…Spock snapped. He jumped up from his chair, slapping her hand away from Jim, growling deep in his throat.

“Komander,” shouted a started Ensign Chekov.

Jim was looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth open in an ‘o,’ his cheeks flushed pink.

Spock ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CMO Leonard McCoy’s Personal Log Stardate 2259.926  
So begins the first full day of babysitting the de-aged versions of Jim and Spock. I have worked out a schedule to pawn the little hooligans off on Chekov, Uhura and Sulu for part of the day in the hopes I can actually get some work done._ **

_**I decided to get a bit of payback in while I can as well. The first set of outfits are just “darling!” …snicker… The female crew members seem overwhelmed by the “cute” factor of the two and have taken to stalking the two with cameras. I am sure I will end up with years worth of blackmail material on the two because of this!** _

 

 **Day 2; Continued…**

Spock ran. He ran like a wild shelat was after him. He bumped into people entering the recreation room, but didn’t stop. Not even when he was tipped off balance and nearly crashed head first into the doorway. He ignored the pain in his shoulder from where it connected with the bulkhead as he righted himself last minute. He ignored the shocked sounds of the humans around him. He ignored the frantic sound of Jim’s shout. His little feet slapping the ground, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, Spock ran blindly away.

Away from all the women crowding them.

Away from Nurse Chapel and her too cool hands.

Away from Ensign Chekov and his glory tales of Russia.

Away from Jim and his warm smiles and blue eyes.

Away from Jim…

Away…

Away…

Finally he could run no more. His breath was coming in loud uneven gasps. His legs were quivering as if the bones had been turned into Jello, the flesh and muscles feeling strangely heavy. His right hand stung from the force at which it had struck Nurse Chapel, his left shoulder throbbed dully, bruised most likely.

He pressed his aching hand against the cool wall and tried to keep on his feet. He had acted rashly, illogically. He had left his minder and his friend when he had specifically been told not to. He had used violence against a female, a human female. And now…now he wasn’t even sure where he was or how to get back.

The hallway he was in was long, doors spaced evenly apart from each other lined the corridor. The only sound was his harsh panting. It was just him and his own illogical reactions that filled the empty corridor. In a way it was a relief. There was no one else who would bear witness to his shame. No only Jim, Chekov and the others in the recreation room. But only Jim…no , he had to stop thinking of it. He had to get himself under control.

Spock closed his eyes, focusing on his breath and the way it moved his chest in and out. He stood there, leaning quietly against the wall, taking stock of his body and slowly pulling it back under his control. Minutes passed but finally a stillness filled his muscles and his breath came more even. Although, his body was now back under his control he could still feel his emotions surging through him like a tidal wave, crashing against the trembling barrier of his control.

Spock opened his eyes and began looking to the doors. Surely it would be most logical to have some method of identifying where he was on the ship on the walls where anyone would be able to see.

Sure enough, the doors all had small dark placards next to them. Most of them had the name and rank of the rooms occupant listed. He had run all the way into the crew quarters. If he could find Doctor McCoy’s quarters he should be able to find a way back to Jim.

Moving slowly through the corridor he began checking nameplates. Many of them were not names he recognized, which meant he wasn’t in the right corridor for the Doctor’s cabin. Still it would be the most logical route to simply continue following the corridor. It should lead him back to the Doctor’s cabin or to the main area of the ship.

Nearly ten minutes later he found a nameplate with a most familiar name. There next to the door was his name.

This was his room. His adult self had lived in this room. Swallowing the rampant rise of emotions back down, he stretched up onto his toes and hit the door release. With a soft whoosh the door opened.

The room on the other side was neat and orderly. This room was not nearly as cluttered as Doctor McCoy’s was. ‘Of course,’ he told himself, ‘this room does not have three people crammed into it.’ A sitting area with a desk was across from the door where he still stood. A small pile of PADDs sat on the left corner of the desk. Next to the PADDs was a small-framed photo of his Mother and a teenaged Vulcan, who he presumed must be his older self.

Spock stepped further into the room, the door closing with a silent whoosh behind him. Beside the desk there were a few candles set in a corner, a meditation mat rolled up and leaning against the wall next to them. A few pieces of Vulcan pottery were scattered throughout the room. He noted they were carefully placed so that no matter where he was in the room he would always be able to see at least one of them.

A doorway to his left opened into what was obviously a bedroom. The walls were lined with a rich, deep crimson silk. Some antique Vulcan weapons were hung on the curtained walls, and there in the corner, hidden by the long twin bed, was a lyre. It looked much like the one his Mother played for him. Perhaps it was in fact the very same lyre, if what the Doctor and Lt. Uhura had told him was true.

With a light touch Spock reached out, his sensitive Vulcan fingers caressing the smooth polished wood of the lyre. This was his now. His Mother had given it to him when he had joined Starfleet. A gift to help ease away the emotional turmoil that would sneak up and overwhelm him, she had told him. It was a reminder of her love. It had helped as she had said it would. Often in moments of stress he had found himself sitting alone strumming nonsense tunes on it. Perhaps, even now it would aid him.

Lifting the instrument, Spock carefully tested the strings. And though it must have been days, maybe even longer since he had played it, the lyre was still perfectly in tune. Moving carefully onto the bed, Spock set himself in a comfortable position and lifted his fingers to the strings.

The first notes rang out crisp and clear into the still and silent room. Without thought the notes of his Mother’s favorite song began to fill his mind and the room, until he was aware of nothing else.

“At last, my love has come along / My lonely days are over / And life is like a song / Oh, yeah, at last / The skies above are blue / My heart was wrapped up in clovers / The night I looked at you –“

Warm tears filled his eyes as he played. The song brought such an aching sorrow and an overwhelming joy to his heart. Flooding it, washing away the shame and loneliness.

“—I found a dream that I could speak to / A dream that I could speak to / A dream that I can call my own –-“

But he ached with a need to reach out. To touch and be touched by another. By his Mother…his Father. By Jim.

“—I found a thrill to rest my cheek to / A thrill that I have never known / Oh yeah, when you smile, you smile / Oh, and then the spell was cast / And here we are in heaven / For you are mine / At last…” (1)

Spock opened his eyes to find Jim seated at his feet, blue eyes closed, sweet voice fading out as the last words of the song filled the room. Spock was startled, and strangely his heart felt warm and heavy in his side. He would not have thought Jim would have known the song, let alone words, to be able to sing it so well. It was such an old song. So few seemed to have ever heard it.

Jim opened his eyes and smiled wide, blue eyes sparkling up at him. “How’d you learn to play that?”

Spock blinked slowly. “My Mother taught it to me. It seems…an unusual choice of song for you to know as well.”

Jim shrugged. “My Mom used to play it all the time. Especially on my birthday,” there was a sad, almost wistful tone in the young humans voice that Spock found himself unable to identify.

Spock nodded slightly, unsure how to reply to such a statement and all that it left unsaid. “Were you not with Ensign Chekov?”

Jim smiled unconcerned. “Yeah, but I ditched him when you ran off.”

“You were to remain with Ensign Chekov.”

“So were you.” Jim remained unrepentant. “Besides, Ensign Cutie can take care of himself, he hardly needs us to babysit him.”

Spock’s eyebrow twitched.

“—sides, seems to me it’s more important to be here with you than with Ensign Cutie or CMO Sassypants.” (2)

“You have a most illogical way of changing people’s names.”

Jim smiled and shrugged his shoulders again. “It fits them, though.” Standing, Jim stretched his arms above his head until Spock could hear the joints pop. “So, you think we can get to a replicator for lunch without Ensign Cutie or Dr. Sassypants catching us?”

“Our likelihood of succeeding is below 47.653%.”

Jim rubbed his hands together. “That good, huh? Well it’ll just make it more exciting when we succeed.”

Somehow Spock was sure this wouldn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> 1\. The song is “At Last!” by Etta James. It has to be one of the most beautiful love songs ever.
> 
> 2\. I really get a kick out of that icon and just had to reference it. ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chief Medical Officer’s Log Stardate 2259.926  
Apparently I have underestimated the little hooligans. I had expected Jim to be the one to cause problems, not Spock. Of course the Vulcan just loves to prove me wrong. Running away from Chekov was just foolish. Of course Jim had to follow along and encourage the behavior._ **

_**I have updated the Captain’s medical records as well to show the new allergies that have become apparent today. I am praying that today was as hectic as it is gonna’ get, but I am not hopeful. I’ve known Jim Kirk too long now to think this is the worst it’s gonna’ get.** _

 

 **Day 2; 5:48pm, Greenhouse 3**

 

Spock had been right. Things had not ended well, though that did little to remove the smug grin from Jim’s eyes. Honestly, he was unsure how the young human manipulated the muscles in his eyes in such a way that they could produce such an effect. Most illogical. It was even more illogical of Jim to believe that they could avoid the hypospray by avoiding lunch. Though it was impressive that they had managed to remain hidden until 5:48pm.

They could perhaps have lasted longer if they hadn’t snuck into the ships greenhouse to partake of some of the plants and fruits growing there. It would have also prevented them from finding out that Jim had a rather dangerous allergic reaction to the berries produced on an Orion Blue Rose bush.

The sight of Jim turning a dark shade of violet, his hands and feet swelling to massive proportions had caused an emotional reaction in Spock that he had never before experienced. His heart had felt like a vice was clenching it tighter and tighter, all the while the beat of his heart went faster and faster. Dread. Panic. Fear. Grief. He was not sure which word best described the experience. All he knew was that he didn’t wish for it to happen again. So with speed he didn’t know he had, he had run to the nearest communications link and called for Doctor McCoy.

The Doctor, followed by a small party of nurses and security officers, had rushed into the room where Spock was holding Jim tightly to his chest, rocking back and forth and singing softly. The Doctor’s touch had been surprisingly gentle as he pried Spock and Jim apart. The man’s eyes were sharp and focused. He barked out orders non-stop, never looking up at the others he ordered about. He was perfectly sure that they would do exactly as ordered, so sure in them that he never thought to repeat any order.

The room was a swirl of bodies and loud voices. The press of their presence was nearly overwhelming, but all Spock could focus on was Jim’s still violet body and Doctor McCoy carefully but swiftly medicating him, bringing the swelling down enough so that Jim gave out a gasping, wheezy breath. The simple sound caused some of the pressure on his heart to lessen and his muscles began to relax.

Jim’s blue eyes rolled over the room before landing on Spock. Their eyes locked and Spock felt a small thrill shoot up and down his spine.

“This is what I get for eating healthy foods,” wheezed Jim, eyes scrunching up in brief pain as Doctor McCoy shot him with yet another hypospray.

“It is my fault. Although the likelihood of your being allergic to the berries was low…” Spock paused, swallowing back the rush of emotions. “I should have returned us to Doctor McCoy’s care.”

“It’s not yer fault, Spockie,” Jim tried to smile up at him but his lower lip was trembling. “I’m always allergic to the interesting stuff.”

Spock watched Doctor McCoy stand up from Jim’s side and move over to where Nurse Chapel was standing with one of the red-shirted security guards. Making sure the adults were no longer watching them, Spock reached out hesitantly and placed his small hand on Jim’s small, still trembling hand. “It is well to know now that they shall have a negative reaction with your physiology.” Spock licked his lips. “They…are not the most tasteful berries.” Spock looked at the floor, his face flushing green. “We can look elsewhere than the gardens for entertainment in the future if that would please thee?”

Jim smiled softly, face still violet, his cheeks perhaps a bit darker than the rest of his face. “Yeah? Maybe tomorrow we can go look out at the stars?”

“That would be acceptable.”

 

* * *

 

McCoy sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. He had been seriously worried when he had found out the boys had run off. He knew Jim, knew something like this would happen. He just hadn’t expected to run into the room to find Jim nearly suffocated to death with a terrified Spock clutching at him like his world was about to be destroyed.

He sent the security officers on their way and turned to look back at the two boys. A smile stretched across his strained face.

Click.

McCoy turned to looked toward the sound and found Nurse Chapel quietly slipping a camera back into her medical bag. The two shared a look and a quiet smile.

He stood with Chapel in the doorway a moment longer, just watching the two boys awkwardly holding hands. Who knew Jim and that little hobgoblin could be so cute? Hell, who knew Jim could be that quiet and still and not be – McCoy cut the thought off before the pain and fear of seeing Jim’s nearly lifeless body could return.

Habitual scowl back in place, McCoy moved back into the room and towards his charges. Keeping his eyes on the PADD in his hands he tried very hard not to burst out laughing as Spock and Jim jumped apart like guilty teens caught necking by their parents.

“Well,” he looked from the PADD at the two boys on the floor, “Hopefully there won’t be anymore foolhardy stunts like today. You both had everyone very worried.”

McCoy set the PADD down next to a rather fuzzy looking pink plant and moved to take Jim’s chin in his hand, turning the boy’s head left and right. The fingers moved over Jim’s throat, carefully checking for any lingering swelling. “Your swelling is almost completely gone. No solid foods for breakfast tomorrow for you, mister.”

Jim looked a bit put out, but did not argue.

“You’ll most likely be purple for at least another day or two. Nothin’ I can do about that.” McCoy released Jim’s face and turned to look at Spock. “Now, lets take a look at you.”

Spock moved away from McCoy and closer to Jim as the Doctor reached out to take Spock’s face in hand. “It’ll only take a moment. If you keep squirming it’ll only take longer.”

Spock sat rigid, clutching at Jim’s hands as McCoy carefully felt along his throat. “As healthy as a pickle.” McCoy released Spock’s neck and stood back up.

“Now,” McCoy smiled, teeth gleaming, “we need to talk about punishments.”

Jim groaned.

 

* * *

 

 **8pm, CMO McCoy’s Cabin**

 

Dinner had been fairly quiet. Spock and Jim had each been given a bowl of some spicy Indian soup. Jim didn’t know what exactly it was, but surprisingly, he had found that it had tasted really good. Even after Jim had been informed that it was entirely vegetarian. It hadn’t been anything like what his Mom would cook for dinner. That usually leaned more towards chicken-fried steaks, spinach and mashed potatoes. This, Jim thought, was much better.

Still, Jim would have liked to have solid foods for dinner, especially as Dr. McCoy had stated that his breakfast would be liquid as well. Well, whatever. He wasn’t gonna let a liquid diet get to him. At least not yet. He would save up that frustration so that later, at a time of his choice. He could knock CMO Sassypants flat with a truly monumental tantrum. Either that or he could just get even.

Yeah, getting even sounded like a good idea.

Now the thing to do was get Spockie in on getting the Doctor back. If for no other reason than for making them wear these ridiculous outfits. Life on a Starship must be pretty boring if they had to resort to playing dress-up with a couple of kids.

Jim looked over at Spockie who was gathering up his pajamas. The cloths were quickly and efficiently gathered and Spockie was looking a trifle miffed at the sight of them. Footie pajamas. And if that wasn’t bad enough they were more costume like than pajama like. He knew that once Spockie put them on he would be dressed like a large gray kitten. The pajamas included a long tail and a hood with pointy gray cat-ears on the top.

Jim had a similar pair of pajamas, although his was red and styled like a fox instead of a cat. They even included a large fluffy fox tail.

Spockie crossed by Jim, his face flushed a light green, and disappeared into the bathroom. Jim looked at his dirty cloths, his fox pj’s and Spockie’s retreating back.

Maybe he should offer to scrub Spockie’s back for him? Sam was always washing his back and even his hair for him. Sam said that was what good big brothers did. Spockie may be a bit older than him, but Jim knew he had never had a big brother to help him wash up. ‘Maybe his Mom helped him,’ Jim thought with bit of jealousy.

Jim shrugged off the emotion as useless. Spockie was his friend, his bestest friend ever. Smiling Jim followed Spockie into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Spock whipped around at the sound of the door sliding open and shut. Standing just inside the doorway was Jim. Spock took in the slightly scruffy appearance of the human boy and the way he flushed violet in his cheeks and up to the tips of his rounded ears.

Spock found his own cheeks flushing as well. “Can I help you, Jim?”

“Um…Well, I thought I could wash your back for you?”

“That is not necessary.”

“Uh, well…” Jim shuffled his feet. “My big brother Sam, he washes my back for me and I just thought,” Jim blushed, “I could, you know, help you like he does for me.”

Spock blinked. Jim seemed to wish to engage in a human famial bonding rite with him. “Very well, you may wash my back.”

The smile Jim threw him was blinding.

Spock stepped to the side, making room for Jim in the shower with him. Quickly Jim removed his cloths, setting them in the laundry shoot. His pj’s were set on the counter next to Spock’s own.

Spock watched it all quietly, taking in the difference in their physiology.

For the most part they were built along similar lines. The only obvious differences being Jim’s rounded ears, normally pink skin, and Jim’s reproductive organs. Spock couldn’t help but stair at Jim’s groin, a thoughtful look on his face. Jim caught him looking and blush, moving his hands to try and hide himself from Spock’s gaze.

“Why are ya’ staring?” Jima asked flustered.

“Are all human males built with external reproductive organs?”

“Huh?” Jim blinked a bit confused. ‘Why would he—‘ Jim suddenly really took a look at Spock and realized, like Spock had, that there were a few fundamental differences in their physiology. “Spock! Where’s your winky?”

“I do not understand to what you are referring.”

“Your winky! You know—“ Jim pointed at his groin.

“If you are reefing to my penis—“

Jim couldn’t help but giggle. “You said penis.”

Spock felt his eyebrow twitch with irritation. “That is the correct name for that organ.”

Jim continued to giggle quietly. Slowly he began to calm down. “Yeah, so, why don’t you have one? Are you a girl?”

“I am not female. Vulcan males have a retractable penis.”

Jim blinked and moved forward until he was standing directly in front of Spock. Carefully the young human looked Spock over. “Well as long as you aren’t a girl.”

Spock blinked slowly before nodding.

“Okay,” Jim started, “I’ll wash your back and then you wash mine. Okay?”

“That is acceptable.” Spock turned so that his back faced Jim. He could hear the sound of Jim soaping up the hand towel, before he felt it against his back.

Jim was humming a song under his breath, his hands carefully going over Spock’s back. Spock carefully paid attention to what Jim was doing so that he could accurately replicate the experience for Jim. The whole experience was still a bit startling for Spock. His every nerve was alive and seemed heightened beyond normal. In one way it was a bit scary allowing another such contact with him, but in another way it was strangely comforting to have Jim’s warm presence there, deft sure hands stroking his back, and voice humming a soft tune.

He began to slowly focus more on the sound of Jim’s voice and less on the feel of his hands moving over his shoulders and back. It was strange how familiar and yet how new Jim’s voice was to him. It was almost like he could taste the sound of it in his mind.

“All done,” Jim stated.

Spock nodded, turning to take the towel from Jim. Jim turned his back to Spock, still humming the song. Spock’s hands pressed into Jim’s flesh, lightly kneading the muscles. The contact seemed to release the last of the tenseness from the accident earlier from Jim’s body. Quick impressions of passing thoughts, memories and sensations filtered from Jim’s mind, through Spock’s hands and into his mind.

Shivering Spock pulled his hands away from his friends shoulders. Spock had never wanted to delve into another’s mind as he found that brief contact made him want to delve into Jim’s. Ignoring the new emotions, Spock soaped up the towel and began to recreate the movements that Jim had used on him, on Jim. It didn’t take long to wash the others back.

Jim turned around and leaned into the water spray, soapsuds pouring off his back. “Thanks, Spockie.”

Spock nodded.

“Don’t spend all night in there you two!”

Spock and Jim jumped at the loud sound of Dr. McCoy’s voice. Quickly looking to each other they shut off the water and got out of the shower. They dried themselves off quickly and pulled on their pj’s. Jim went to leave, but Spock pulled him back, turning Jim to the sink and the yellow toothbrush Sock was now pointing at Jim.

Jim sighed but took the toothbrush.

 

* * *

 

 **Three Hours Later**

Bones leaned back into his chair, arms raised over his head as he stretched out. He could hear his joints pop. It had been a long day. He had almost dared to hope that with Jim turned into a child the away teams would fare better. But no! The away teams had come back from their exploratory missions twice as battered as when Jim was with them.

Then if that wasn’t enough Spock had run away. Spock! Lord almighty, that had been a shock. Of course Jim couldn’t remain still either. Bones almost pitied poor Chekov. The kid nearly gave himself a heart attack running around the ship like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for Jim and Spock.

The brats had been found by Sulu at one point before they escaped again. Then they weren’t found until hours later, and then they were found only because Spock had called in to the sickbay with an emergency.

Spock and Jim had been in one of the Botany Department’s greenhouses, eating the plants. How Spock had got Jim to eat anything as healthy as vegetables and fruit when McCoy would argue himself horse was a mystery. Of course, Jim being Jim, he had ended up having a dangerous allergic reaction to what they had been eating. It had nearly killed him.

 _‘Damnation, but did Jim really have to be allergic to everything? It’s a wonder the boy had survived to adulthood.’_

Bones rubbed his eyes, and stood from his chair. The boys should be fast asleep now. Hell, he should be fast asleep now.

Quietly he moved away from his desk to the curtained off corner of the room where the boys makeshift beds were located. He knew it wouldn’t be the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but the ship hadn’t been built with families in mind.

He pulled one of the dark curtains aside, glancing in at the bed closest to him, Jim’s bed.

All was silent for a brief moment before McCoy chocked back a curse. Jim was gone. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 2; 11pm, CMO McCoy’s Cabin**

 

The vein in his forehead began to throb and Bones could feel his face heating up from all the blood rushing into it. His hands clenched the curtain in a fist, nearly pulling it off the support polls.

A rustle of fabric came from the bed pressed against the wall. Bones turned towards the second bed, waiting. Another rustle of fabric and the blankets shifted. The child-sized lump moved, revealing a pale hand attached to a gray sleeve. The covers shifted again and the body under the covers attached to the gray arm shifted onto its side, pulling another child-sized lump closer to it. Bones blinked, his mind slowly catching up with his eyes.

His hand clenching the curtain relaxed and a smirk stretched across his face. _‘Damn this is golden!’_

Bones released the curtain and moved back towards his desk. Pulling open the top drawer he removed his camera and turned back towards the curtained off beds and the two sleeping boys. Carefully he moved the curtain aside again, and stepped into the makeshift room where the two boys were cuddled, fast asleep.

His smirk widened and Bones found himself mentally cackling as he raised the camera and began snapping photos.

Spock grumbled lightly, pulling Jim tighter against his chest. Jim gave a soft breathy sigh of contentment and nuzzled his face into Spock’s neck. Bones took one last picture before turning and heading for his own bed. If he wasn’t careful he would simply spend the rest of the night watching the two sleep and taking pictures.

 

* * *

 

 **  
_Chief Medical Officer’s Log Stardate 2259.927  
So begins day 3. Acting Captain Scott has approved my request to have the Al'torinnian Esteemed High Medical Officer beamed onboard at 0900. The EHMO Ya’quiro N’Tres Alquirrina has already forwarded a packet of information about the previous cases of de-aging as well as new samples of the Welcoming Dish for the science dept to study as well._   
**

_  
**Neither Jim or Spock have shown any negative side effects of the de-aging so far. They appear, for all intents and purposes, to be normal healthy children. New scans of them taken before they awoke show minor changes in growth. I’ll have to take that into account and add some additional supplements to their evening meals.**   
_

 

 **Day 3; 7:30 am, Cafeteria**

 

Bones had to once again hold back his laughter. Even though the two had slept for most of the night, Jim still looked like he was going to fall asleep in his breakfast soup. Jim’s eyes kept drooping, his head lolling towards his chest. As his little body began to drift towards the table. Spock reached out and pulled Jim towards him. Jim yawned, jaw popping, and then shifted so that he could rest his head in Spock’s lap. Spock briefly ran his fingers through Jim’s hair before Spock’s eyes met Bones’. Spock’s face and little pointed ears flushed green, and he quickly looked away from Bones and back towards his breakfast, studiously trying to ignore Bones silent chuckles.

Bones threw Spock one more smile, even as he cursed himself for not remembering to bring his camera with him.

 

* * *

 

 **Same Day; Noon Ship Time**

 

Chekov brought the two boys to Bones in sickbay right on schedule. Neither boy seemed the worse for wear and Chekov didn’t appear to need any sedatives like he had the day before. All three appeared relatively calm and up-beat. It left Bones feeling oddly grateful to the universe and Chekov in particular.

Spock moved calmly to the bio-bed and waited to be placed on it. Jim fidgeted and tried to blend into the background. Bones threw Chekov a warning glance to keep Jim from running. Receiving Chekov’s nod, Bones went to retrieve the hyposprays.

Spock was easy enough to handle but Jim…well, he had to resort to more underhanded methods (as usual) to get Jim on the bed next to Spock. And once up on the bed Jim looked even more uncomfortable. Spock seemed to sense this and quietly took Jim’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. Bones found he had to fight back a smile at the sight.

Quick as lightning he injected the boy with the vitamin rich hyposprays and placed them back on the floor. Jim scowled at him, one hand rubbing his neck, his other hand still firmly clutching Spock’s. Spock acknowledged neither the shot or Bones, but gave Jim a blank look that still managed to carry a feeling of warm affection.

Bones nodded to himself as he put the hypospray down. He smiled and ruffled Spock’s hair before herding him and Jim out of Sickbay and towards the cafeteria where they would be meeting Sulu. He could get them fed and then…then they would be Sulu’s problem.

 

* * *

 

 **1pm, Exercise Room**

 

Jim couldn’t help but think Sulu was a little weird. At first he had been a rather calm personality. He had walked with them to the gym, asking what they had been doing onboard and how they were enjoying themselves. Spockie of course had simply stated that everything was adequate and that Vulcan’s did not ‘enjoy’ themselves. Jim had smiled and squeezed Spockie’s hand. When they got to the gym Sulu had had them strip out of their clothes and put on a pair of strange baggy black pants and a baggy blue shirt for Spock and gold shirt for Jim. Then Sulu had had them do all of these weird stretches before he had simply nodded and pulled out these weird breastplates and helmets. They had put them on and looked at Sulu confused. The wide grin that had stretched across his face was a little scary, especially after he wipped out a pair of bamboo swords. Jim wasn’t sure where he had been hiding them. Honestly it was almost cartoon like and left Jim convinced the Asian man had some kind of super power that let help pull things out of empty space. Like an Acme hole form those old cartoons his brother Sam liked.

Jim and Spockie had just held the swords and stared as Sulu pulled out his own sword and went about demonstrating different practice moves for beginners, all the while yammering on and on about the Kendo style of fencing versus European fencing. Jim just ignored his rambles and tried to mimic the cool sword moves Sulu showed them and a few he remembered seeing on TV. Spockie of course was all eyes and ears on Sulu, which was really irritating Jim. Here he was trying to show Spockie all these cool moves he knew and Spockie was ignoring him for Sulu. Their babysitter! It wasn’t right.

Sulu finished speaking with Spockie and stepped back and directed him to try a few chopping strikes. Sulu nodded before moving behind Spockie.

When Jim saw Sulu wrap his hands over Spockie’s, his much taller body arching over Spockie’s, Jim saw red. Spockie didn’t like to be touched! Not by anyone but him!

Letting loose a war cry, Jim launched himself at Sulu, his bamboo sword clenched in his right hand, forgotten. The look of shocked surprise, followed by the sound of his air forced out of his lungs as Sulu impacted the ground with Jim crashing into his abdomen was supremely satisfying. There was a thick thunking noise as the bamboo sword jerked free of Jim’s hand and hit Sulu’s temple, making the man curse and moan.

Jim thrashed as a pair of strong hands gripped him, pulling him off Sulu. “Lemme go!”

“Jim,” Spockie’s voice cut through the red haze, stilling Jim’s struggles. “You should refrain from attacking Lt. Sulu.”

Jim spun in Spockie’s grip, “But he touched you!”

“Yes, Jim.”

“But you don’t like to be touched.”

“That is true. It was most uncomfortable. However,” Spockie looked into Jim’s eyes, “he meant no malice towards me.”

“He still shouldn’ta touched you,” Jim said, sounding petulant.

“Perhaps that is so. Your behaviour however, was unacceptable. Lt. Sulu is our caretaker and does not deserve such disrespect.”

“Okay.”

Jim looked to Sulu who was slowly starting to sit up. A large bump was forming on his forehead above his left eye. Seeing it, Jim did feel bad, although he hadn’t meant to hit Sulu with the sword.

“I’m sorry, Lt. Sulu,” said Jim as he stared down at his shuffling feet. “I shouldn’ta tackled you.” Jim looked up, directly into Sulu’s eyes. “But you won’t be touching Spockie again.” It was not a question.

Sulu found himself strangely disturbed by the sudden glimpse of his Captain shinning out of little Jim’s eyes. He found he could only nod in response.

“Okay,” Jim nodded in return and blushed as his stomach rumbled.

Sulu sighed. “I can see we won’t be getting much done today. Why don’t we get you guys a snack and then you can go bug Uhura for a while.”

 

* * *

 

Uhura hadn’t been pleased to see an injured Sulu arrive on the bridge nearly twenty minutes early, little Jim and Spock trailing along behind him. She had in fact grabbed Sulu by the wrist and dragged him to the other side of the room, telling the boys to stay at her station.

“What the hell happened to you? You were only with them for forty minutes,” her voice, although whisper soft, held a large amount of potential danger.

Sulu tried not to cringe. Honestly, you’d think it was one of the kids that had been attacked, not him, based on Uhura’s reaction. He just felt so loved. Note the sarcasm.

“Fuck, Uhura, I didn’t hurt them. Jim freaking tackled me out of the blue and whapped me upside the head with a Shinai.”

“What hell were you doing giving a FIVE YEAR OLD Jim access to a sword,” Uhura’s voice had risen to a near shriek that Sulu was sure only dogs (and maybe Vulcans) could hear.

“I figured it would keep him interested enough that he would actually do some exercise rather than spend the hour reeking havoc. Honestly Uhura, everything was going fine. Spock seemed interested in learning and Jim was running around the other side of the room playing samurai or something.”

“If that is true, why did Jim feel the need to attack you?”

Sulu cringed, running his hands through his hair. He really didn’t want to tell Uhura, she was almost as protective of Spock as Jim and he really didn’t want to risk losing a body part to her wrath. “Spock was having some trouble with one of the practice forms and I was trying to help him. I guess Jim was just getting…I don’t know, territorial or something.”

Uhura didn’t look like she believed him for a minute, but didn’t push. “Fine. You go see McCoy and I’ll watch the boys.”

Sulu just nodded and tried not to look like he was fleeing from her as he left the bridge.

Uhura turned to look back at the two boys trying to share a seat at her station. Jim kept sliding off towards the floor and as she watched Spock reached over and pulled Jim onto his lap. Jim said something to which Spock only tightened his grip on Jim’s waist. Jim squirmed a bit more and finally the two looked over at her and Uhura realized that she was giggling. She was giggling! That never happened. She didn’t giggle. Maybe she would chuckle or laugh out loud, but she didn’t giggle.

In the rush to get the boys pawned off on her, Sulu had neglected to have the boys change out of the kendo uniforms. It was truly adorable and at least the boys had been smart enough to remove the armor and helmets. Smiling at the boys she authorized the ships security cameras to take a picture of the two of them at her station. Leonard would get a kick out of the photo.

“Alright you two, I still have twenty minutes left on my shift. So I’ll need you two to stay here with me. I expect both of you to be on your best behaviour if you wish to remain on the bridge.” Uhura gave the boys a stern look.

“Yes, Ms. Uhura,” the boys chirped out.

Uhura couldn’t help but notice that Jim’s blue eyes were alight with a vibrant mirth.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 **2am, CMO McCoy’s Cabin**

 

Bones sighed, stumbling into his cabin. It had been a very long day. He swore there was some Diety out there watching him, waiting for him to have a nice calm day and then turn around a do something with the crew just to give Bones a shit-load of trouble. He didn’t know what he did that gave him such terrible karma but it must have been truly spectacular. Either that or the universe was going to owe him big time.

Ignoring the darkness of the cabin, Bones yanked his uniform top over his head, along with the black undershirt, dropping them on the floor. Quickly he toed off his boots, jerked off his pants and dropped them all on the floor as well. Mind working on autopilot, he stumbled past the curtained off beds for Jim and Spock, to his own waiting bed. A couple hours of uninterrupted sleep was all he wanted. Just a few hours.

Bones dropped face-first on the bed. He was asleep before he noticed the bed was lumpier than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> 1\. Shinai = is a weapon used for practice and competition in Kendo and are meant to represent a Japanese sword. In this case the Shinai is the bamboo sword that Sulu has Spock and Jim practicing with.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CMO Leonard McCoy’s Personal Log Stardate 2259.928  
Last night was a bad one. Too many baby faced brats coming back from a trope through the jungle bloody. Does no one at Starfleet gives these idiots basic training in common sense? …sigh… Those Red shirts have more bad luck than a turtle on it’s back._ **

_**This morning started out so much better. Woke up with a beautiful woman in mah bed. Shoulda’ known the day would turn into a bleedin’ nightmare.** _

 

 

 **Day 4; 6:27 am, CMO McCoy’s Cabin**

 

Bones was having a pleasant dream. He knew it was a dream because it had been a few years since he had last had a woman in his bed. A crooked smiled stretched across his face, Bones sleepily nuzzled his face into the warm breasts near him. They trembled lightly against him and Bones opened his mouth, sucking on them through the fabric covering them. He grumpily complained that they weren’t bare so that the salty-sweet taste of female flesh could dance across his tongue.

His arm reached out, pulling the warm body flush against him. His hands slid down a gently curved back, cupping and squeezing the woman’s buttocks, making her moan and arch into his waiting mouth.

“What is Dr. McCoy doing to Lt. Uhura?”

“It looks like he is trying to eat her!”

“I did not realize humans still practiced cannibalism.”

Bones growled around the breast in his mouth, teeth lightly clenching. _‘Fuck it all. This dream was going so well too.’_

Bones opened his eyes, taking in the sight of an aroused, sleepy Uhura. Her eyes were just beginning to open. The two small forms of Jim and Spock were standing at the edge of the bed, watching him with wide eyes.

 _‘Damn, but they look creepy.’_

Little Spock’s eyes were steadily trained on Bones and Uhura, the dark depths catching the little light in the room and glowing like a cat’s. It was an unnerving sight, especially after Bones realized Spock hadn’t blinked in about a minute. _‘Damn, pointy-eared hobgoblin.’_

“Leonard!” Uhura’s voice was loud and startled, shocking Bones almost as much as the sudden pain of her fist connecting with his face.

Bones hit the ground hard. He had never been hit by a woman who could throw a punch like Uhura, for a moment he thought he was going to black out. The only thing keeping him from passing out was the aggravating sound of Jim laughing wildly.

 _‘Shit,’_ he thought, _‘this isn’t a dream. It’s a goddamn nightmare!’_

Bones sat up quickly, grabbing Jim and lifting him over his head, before setting Jim down next to a stunned Spock. Jim smiled up at Bones, with a truly rare, honest smile. Bones found he couldn’t help but to smile back, even though his eye felt like it was going to swell shut and Uhura was cursing at him from the other side of the small bed.

“So,” Bones drew out the word as he turned to look at the still scowling communications officer. “How did you sleep?”

“Oh, Fu—“ Uhura cut herself off, gaze flickering over the two boys still watching them. Uhura pinched the bridge of her nose before glaring back at Bones. “Shut up, Leonard. Be serious for a moment. I am really upset with you!”

“Why are you mad at me, woman? I didn’t put you in my bed!”

“Well maybe if you got here on time I wouldn’t have been sleeping on your bed!”

“Maybe I would have been here on time if the people on this ship didn’t come back looking like mincemeat every time they left this godforsaken hunk of metal!”

“Don’t you raise your voice at me, Leonard McCoy! I’m not about to take your crap!”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Jim looked at Spockie, who had moved as far away as possible from the two yelling adults. It was obvious that the sight of the two of them like this was frightening for Spockie. So, being the good friend that he was, Jim took Spockie’s hand and led him to the other room where their beds were waiting. Quietly, Jim gathered their blankets and led Spock back through the room, past the still arguing adults and to the door leading out into the corridor.

“To where are we going, Jim?”

“We’ll go to Ensign Cuttie’s cabin. This way CMO Sassypants and Ms. Uhura can’t get mad at us, ‘cause we’ll still be supervised by an adult of their choosing.”

“Very logical.”

Jim smiled widely, squeezing Spockie’s hand. “Come on. I don’t like ‘em yelling like that either.”

The two quickly slipped out the door and into the corridor. Checking to see if either adult had followed them out of the cabin, they quickly headed down the corridor until they reached the connecting corridor where Ensign Cuttie’s cabin was. At first they tried to be sneaky, mostly because Jim liked the idea that they were super spies on a mission, but after a while, when no one else appeared to be in the corridor Jim became bored and they just walked calmly down the center in full view of anyone passing by. A few minutes later they managed to locate the cabin.

Jim knocked on the door and stepped back as the door opened. Ensign Cutie stood in the doorway shirtless and wearing only a pair of cotton pajama pants. There was a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, which had dropped open a bit in shock.

“Keppin,” his normally thick accent was made even worse by the toothbrush. Jim winced as some toothpaste spittle came out of the Ensign’s mouth and landed on his cheek.

“Can we sleep here? CMO Sassypants and Ms. Uhura are making too much noise.”

Ensign Cuttie blinked rapidly but let the two of them into his room as he rushed into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. “Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura were making noise in your room?”

Jim jumped up onto the bed, bouncing for a moment before waving for Spock to join him.

Spock looked at Ensign Chekov seriously. “Dr. McCoy was attempting to cannibalize her.”

“Vhat?” Ensign Chekov looked confused.

“He was eating her chest,” said Jim who had flopped onto his back.

Ensign Cuttie blushed a bright red. “Bozhe Moy!”

“So can we sleep here,” asked Jim from his position on the bed.

“Da, da you can stay here, Keptain.”

Jim smiled and pulled Spock down next to him. “Thanks, Cutie!”

Ensign Cutie blushed at the nickname and proceeded to cover the two boys with their blankets. “I vill vake you both for breakfast.”

There was a mumbled thanks before the boys slipped back into sleep.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Pavel watched the two sleep peacefully for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Obviously he should inform Dr. McCoy that the boys were with him, but if the Doctor and Uhura really were engaging in sexing with each other…Well, Pavel wanted a long life and interrupting the Doctor would probably result in a shorter life span or a very uncomfortable next physical. Of course not telling the Doctor could also lead to a shorter life.

Pavel groaned, hands tugging at his curls. Internally his mind was running a-mile-a-minute trying to figure out his best option. Numbers and calculations surged through his brain, locating the highest percentage for continued existence.

In the end, Pavel decided the best thing to do was inform Sulu and Scotty. The two were basically in charge and so they could take on the task of notifying Dr. McCoy as to the location of his charges. Still, the whole thing had Pavel on edge. Not even the sight of his little Captain and Commander cuddled together could wipe away the growing anxiety.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 **7:07 am, CMO McCoy’s Cabin**

 

Nyota moaned as Leonard’s weight pressed her deeper into the mattress. Leonard buried his face in her neck, his stubble rasping against her skin as he sucked and nibbled the delicate flesh of her neck. His hand moved restlessly across the fabric of her uniform, over her breast, down her ribs and over her hips.

“Lord bless you woman, but you are aggravating.”

Leonard began to suck her ear, words spelling out between gasping breaths and long lingering kisses. With every word, his voice became deeper and breathy, his accent growing stronger until she could barely understand what he was saying. In spite of the frustrating knowledge that she, a communications officer, couldn’t understand what he was saying, she understood the feel of his hands sliding under her skirt, hid erection pressing against her thigh, and his hot, hungry mouth.

He ate at her like a starving man at a banquet, nipping and tugging on her lips until they parted, then plunging his tongue deep. Nyota moaned into his mouth, her hands tugging at his hair, her hips moving against his hand. His tongue plunged in and out of her mouth, mimicking the primal rhythmus their bodies were aching to complete. It drove her crazy the way he seemed determined to taste every inch of her mouth and yet only left teasing touches against her panty-clad lower lips. She moaned and whimpered her displeasure and tried again to thrust against his fingers.

Growling, he shoved the hem of her skirt up high along the rich mocha of her thighs. Nyota moaned and Leonard purred his satisfaction. He slid his hands over her hips to cup the back of her thighs, moving her legs to wrap around his waist. His hand slid back down her thighs, cupping her ass and pressed his groin intimately against her. He continued to kiss her, consuming her until she was she would pass out from lack of oxygen. Ripping her lips away from his, she took a deep gasping breath and lifted her legs. Hooking her ankles together behind his back, riding his hips more securely.

He hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties, stroking the wet folds before ripping the crotch of the panties right out from between her legs. Nyota cried out, her legs clamping about his ribs like a vise as she tried to pull him into her aching, dripping body.

“Lands sake woman!”

Leonard yanked at his boxers, unable to get them off with Nyota clinging to him. “Have mercy,” he cried out as Nyota found the sensitive stretch of skin between his right ear and jaw. Growling, he parted the front of his boxers, letting his straining erection free. The slightly cool air of the cabin on the overheated flesh sent a deep shiver, rippling up his spine.

“Leonard, please,” Nyota whined.

Leonard didn’t know the rest of what she said, but he was sure it included a complaint that he was going too slow. So, complying wither wishes he moved up the length of her body, until the tip of him brushed against the most intimate part of her. She moaned, head tossed back, body arched towards him as he slowly pushed inside.

He wanted to cry. He might have cried out.

Leonard dropped his head onto Nyota’s shoulder as he slide that last few inches of himself into the hot, wet center of her body, her muscles tightening around him like the most perfect beat hug. It had been a long time since anything had felt so perfect.

“Nyota…Oh, lord, Nyota,” he was babbling, chanting her name and a wild stream of profanity. She was moaning his name, voice rich and husky, sliding like honey along flesh, begging him to move faster…to go deeper. Leonard lost himself in the sound of her voice and caress of her flesh. He was so close. He could practically taste the sound of her pleasure as her body became a taunt arch beneath him, her chest heaving against him as he bumped her cervix, sending her into orgasm.

 **“-McCoy. Bridge to Dr. McCoy.”**

“Oh Fuck,” Leonard cried out, pleasure peaking, his orgasm shattering him as Scotty’s voice called to him again. “Damn it all to hell!”

Leonard reluctantly pulled out of Nyota’s warm, welcoming embrace and stormed over to the communications panel. “What do you want, Scotty? And it better be good.”

As the screen filled with the bright lights of the bridge McCoy watched Scotty blink, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Leonard’s angry face. The Scotsman blinked, eyes wide, as he took in the sight of Leonard drenched in sweat, his boxers clinging like a second skin, limp cock hanging out and his expression getting more furious by the second.

 **“Ach! Canna ye put some pants o first?”** Scotty looked away, cheeks turning red.

“What do you want, Scotty,” Leonard’s voice had risen higher, his accent cutting through the communication like a knife as he shoved himself back into his damp, sticky boxers.

 **“I…ach, well,”** Scotty looked back at Leonard, blushed again and looked away. **“The Wee ladies…they uh, they’re with Chekov. Jus’ thought ye aught ta know.”** With one last, quick glance at Leonard, Scotty cut off the communication.

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the migraine replacing his orgasmic satisfaction.

Looking away from the communication panel, he noted that yes the boys beds were empty and their blankets were missing. He wanted to be mad that they left without telling him, but he was more than angry with himself for having sex (really good sex) with Nyota without checking to see if the boys were still in the room.

“Leonard, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Leonard looked to where Nyota was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Her long hair was a mess, her uniform rumpled and with a few suspicious stains near the hemline. She was, in a word, beautiful.

Slowly a smirk slide across his features as he realized he had attained something Jim never had. He had won the one no-win aspect of Jim’s life. He had earned Nyota’s first name and even made love to her.

“What’s going through your head, Leonard McCoy?”

Leonard’s smirk widened into a rather fetching grin. “Just thinking about how your beauty made me forget all my worries and duties.”

Nyota smiled at him, cheeks flushing before her eyes widened and her skin went pale. Quickly she scanned the room in a panic. What if Spock had seen her!

“They left while we were fighting and went to Chekov’s cabin.”

On the outside Nyota’s expression calmed down. On the inside her panic was still running wild. She knew things were going to be different in her relationship with Spock after this. She hadn’t been blind to the growing bond between him and Jim, which was growing all the stronger since they had become children. But she realized that she still had a chance before for the two of hem, but now…now, she may have just single handedly ruined her chances of convincing him to keep giving their fledgling relationship a chance.

Some of her agitation must have spilled across her features because Leonard was suddenly looking at her with a lot less of the confident whimsy he had been a moment ago.

“I am so sorry, Leonard.” Nyota looked down at her feet, unable to meet his eyes.

“Nyota,” Leonard reached out for her. His fingers barely brushing her hand before she turned and fled the cabin.

“Nyota,” his voice echoed in the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Translation
> 
> Bozhe Moy – Russian for ‘Oh my God’


	7. Chapter 7

**_CMO Leonard McCoy’s Personal Log Stardate 2259.929  
My life has gone to pot. I shoulda' known all along fate was against me. I loose my job, my bitch of an ex-wife (although I suppose that's a good thing), I loose my daughter and I get screwed out of a planet and forced to join Starfleet to work in space. Space! My God, what did I do to deserve this....hiccup....sigh...._ **

_**Now I had a chance with an amazing woman and she can't stand the moment of love we shared. She can't even look at me...sigh...I was right when I told Jim that space was disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence. Yet again a woman is the one sending me into that darkness and silence.** _

 

 

 **Day 4; Noon, Enterprise Sickbay**

 

Jim watched Dr. McCoy warily. The man wasn't following his normal behavior pattern at all. He didn't scold them for going to Ensign Cutie's cabin without permission, he didn't grumble and complain when they were brought back...He didn't really do anything. It was weird. It was like his body was under remote control and his brain was gone. Jim wasn't sure how to handle this. Sometimes his Mom would have days like this, where she would look right through him as if he was invisible.... But this was Dr. McCoy and he wasn't anything thing like Jim's Mom. He didn't forget Jim. He didn't call him George. He didn't burst into tears upon seeing him. Dr. McCoy was strong, he was stable, He obviously cared about Jim and Spockie. He was everything Jim had ever hoped his Father was and seeing him like this scared Jim. He didn't know what to do to make it better.

So he did nothing.

The good Doctor took five minutes to do some quick scans of Spockie and him before preparing their vitamin hyposprays. Jim contemplated running away simply because he hated hyposprays, to see if Dr. McCoy would chase him, but there was something sad, almost fragile about the blank expression on his face. In a way it reminded Jim of his Mom, of the look she gave him on his last birthday. So for once in his life Jim stayed put. He didn't argue or complain. He simply let the Doctor do his job and silently prayed for him to feel better.

"All finished, Keptain, Kommander. Do you vant lunch?"

Jim gave Ensign Cutie a small smile as he was lifted off the biobed and placed on the floor next to Spockie. "Yes, please."

Jim glanced at Spockie who, like Jim, had noticed Dr. McCoy's behavior and was trying to be as calm as possible in order to avoid upsetting the man. Jim took Ensign Cutie's hand without complaint and quickly took Spockie's hand in his.

"Good, then ve vill go eat and let Dr. McCoy get back to vork." Ensign Cutie gave them both a warm, if strained smile as he led them out of sickbay.

Jim couldn't help but to look back once more. The Doctor was just standing there, shoulders slumped and head drooping. His pale skin seemed to make the bruise forming around his eye all the more painful and Jim couldn't help but wince in sympathy. Bruises like that always hurt the most. So bad sometimes that even the tinniest sliver of light felt like a gavel to the head. Jim really hoped the Doctor was feeling better soon, he kind of missed the sassy tone of voice and playful teasing.

The walk from sickbay to the cafeteria was a silent one and Jim had to fight the instinct to fidget and runaway. He didn't like this. Not at all. When adults started behaving like this it usually meant bad things for Jim. Sam had acted this way before he ran away and so did Jim's Mom every time she left Jim. Frank acted this way too, but it had been the worst after Jim drove the antique car off the cliff and Frank had shipped Jim off to Tarsus IV. His Aunt and Uncle had acted that way once just before-

Jim forced himself to stop thinking. His head was throbbing, pain lancing through his brain as fractured images, memories of things that happened to an older Jim tried to make themselves known. The ship was spinning around him, the floor rushing up to meet him as the walls and ceiling melted together. Only Spockie's hand, warm in his own still seemed real. Jim wanted to cry out, to scream in terror. There was so much pain and fear and darkness...there were screams, crying and voices begging 'No! Don't touch!' Evil, hateful, baleful eyes watched him out of the dark recesses of his mind. They were horrible things best left forgotten, locked away where he would never have to face them.

 _'Scream for me, boy! No one will hear you...'_

 _'No one will save you...'_

 _'She left us! She left because of you!...'_

 _'Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society...'_

 _'They won't come for us. God, please save us...'_

 _'Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death...'_

 _'It's your fault! Give me my George back...'_

 _'If you had never been born none of this would have happened...'_

 _'You shouldn't have been born...'_

 _'Why was I born...'_

 _'Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV...'_

Jim screamed and clawed at his face as the memories grew louder, drawing him deeper into the dark.

 

*~*~*~*

 

 **_Chief Medical Officer's Log Stardate 2259.930  
The shit finally hit the fan. I knew something like this would happen the moment Uhura walked them into my sickbay. Whatever was in that damn Welcoming Dish that caused the age reversal is mucking something fierce with their bodies._ **

_**At 12:15 pm on stardate 2259.929 James T. Kirk was declared comatose. It appears to be caused by some form of mental trauma. Dr. M'Benga believes it may be due to his adult memories trying to return. At this time all the patients vital signs have return to normal for his de-aged condition. Medical Department will continue to monitor his as Spock's vital for any signs of another seizure.** _

 

 **Day 5; 11:00 pm, Enterprise Sickbay**

The darkness was wrapped around him like a warm blanket, fighting to keep him in it's embrace. It felt like a struggle of heroic proportion to just blink his eyes open. Although young, Jim didn't think of himself as a hero, never had. He did know he was stubborn and sometimes stubbornness worked just as well as heroics. Sam had told him so once a long time ago when he could still smile warmly at Jim and look him in the eyes.

Jim's heart fluttered in his chest at the thought and his eyes began to open slowly. Blinking, he closed them again as they tried to adjust to the lighting. Taking a deep breath he opened them again and looked around the room.

He was in sickbay. Again.

Doctor McCoy was slumped asleep in a chair to his left, his cloths were rumpled and heavy bags had formed under his eyes (the one now a livid purple from where Ms. Uhura had hit him). Ensign Cutie was asleep in a chair next to the Doctor, his curly-haired head tilted backwards over the back of the chair and his mouth open wide.

Jim's lips twitched upwards at the sight of the two. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting. No painful memories rose, just a familiar sense of comfort at the sight of the sleeping Doctor.

"Jim," the voice was whisper soft. If Jim hadn't been right next to him, he doubted he would have heard Spockie.

"Are you well, Jim," Spockie's voice was serious and Jim was surprised and pleased to see that Spockie cared enough about him to worry.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt so much now."

Spockie nodded and laid his head back down on the pillow next to Jim. His fingers, Jim noticed, were laced through Jim's own. Somehow that left a warm feeling in his heart and a soft tingly current running through the hand joined with Spockie's.

"You experienced unpleasant dreams, Jim?"

"Yeah, but," Jim's face scrunched up in thought, "I can't really remember 'em. Just that they were scary and it made me want my Mommy," the last words came out in a trembling whisper.

"Your Mother is not here, Jim. Would I do in her place?"

Jim rolled onto his side facing Spockie. "Yeah. Your better than Mom, Spockie."

"Facinating."

Jim giggled and leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against Spockie's.

Spockie blushed a warm jade, his eyebrows up in his hairline. "You are very illogical."

Jim laughed, his little hands covering his mouth, he again and curled up with Spockie. "Will you stay? I don' want to sleep," Jim found himself yawning, "alone."

"That would be acceptable."

"Thanks." Jim muzzled into Spockie and closed his eyes with a smile as Spockie gently carded his fingers through Jim's hair.

 

*~*~*~*

 

 **_Chief Medical Officer's Log Stardate 2259.931  
Nurse Chapel noted that Jim briefly woke from his comatose state last night and has since fallen into a normal REM state. No further signs of trauma from the incident have occurred and both kids seem to be healthy._ **

_**Scans taken of the two this morning show a small age jump occurred overnight. It now appears that both are registering as being 7 years old. New nutritional supplements shall be adjusted into their diets and vitamin hyposprays. It is still unclear as to why Jim suffered such a violent reaction and Spock did not. Further study will be needed.** _

 

 **Day 6; 8:23 am, Enterprise Sickbay**

Leonard woke up in pain, his body protesting his falling asleep in that god-awful visitor chair. He wasn't young enough for that anymore. Grumbling quietly he stood, stretched the kinks out of his back and looked at the bed. Jim and Spock were once again curled around each other, Spock's arm tossed protectively over Jim's side.

A quick scan confirmed what his eyes told him. Both boys were sleeping peacefully. Still Leonard was worried. Jim's sudden collapse had been frightening, not the least because their was nothing he could do to help. All the scans showed that the problem was in Jim's brain. It appeared to be a previously unmentioned side effect of the re-aging process. The Al'torinnian EHMO Ya’quiro N’Tres Alquirrina had been extremely apologetic about the issue and offered all his resources to help aid the Enterprise Medical and Science Departments in helping their Esteemed Captain and First Officer.

Leonard didn't know what to do. M'Benga hadn't been any help other than noting Spock had also had increased brain activity during the change. The little hobgoblin had lucked out. His Control of his body had allowed the new memories to appear without repercussion. Although Spock had noted remembering a couple things that had happened years after he turned seven. Leonard had to wonder if Jim had as well and what he remembered, if anything.

Leonard ran his hand through his hair and looked back at the two sleeping boys. All they could do was watch the two boys and wait to see if it happened again. Not at all a pleasant thought.

Leonard headed to his office and the bottle of Saurian Brandy hidden there. If ever there was a medical reason for a good sized stiff drink, this was it. The idea that it could have lost Jim...It terrified him. Hell, even the thought of loosing Spock scared him. He didn't think he could do this...staying out here on a Starship without them.

"Doctor," the soft sleepy voice made Leonard turn around, glass of brandy in hand.

"Morning, Chekov."

"Vhy are you up? You should sleep, sir. I vill vatch them."

Leonard took a long drink trying to ignore the worried look on the baby-faced Ensign's face. "I will be fine, Chekov. You should get something to eat, your shift will be starting soon."

"I vill be fine. You have not eaten in tvo days."

"I've gone longer." Leonard gave Chekov a sharp glare, wondering when the lad had seemed to loose the fear of him. "Now run along, I don't have time to play with you."

The hurt and dirty look Chekov threw him was enough to curdle milk. "I vill bring you some food. You vill eat it, da?" Without waiting for an answer Chekov turned on his heal and left.

Leonard sighed and set down the half empty glass.

 

*~*~*~*

 

 **11:15 am, Enterprise Sickbay**

Chekov smiled. It had taken hours and a rather involved sneak attack with one of Dr. McCoy's hyposprays to get the Doctor to sleep. Chekov didn't know how the Doctor could stay awake and functioning on so little sleep, but it certainly couldn't be healthy. So he had conspired with Nurse Chapel and Dr. M'Benga to...well, mutiny for lack of a better word. Bit really it fir the best. Doctor McCoy obviously needed the rest and he was just too worried about the Captain and Commander to take a nap. Privately, Chekov thought the Doctor was acting like a little boy.

Chekov smiled at Nurse Chapel as he handed her the empty hypospray. "I vill vatch the little Keptain and Komander."

"Thank you, Pavel." Nurse Chapel's smile was wide and warm.

Chekov blushed and quickly moved to the private room where the two children were sleeping. He didn't think his blushing at her friendly smile would go a long way to helping her think of him as a grown man and not a 17, almost 18 year old.

"Keltain, Komander," Chekov's voice was low and gentle, coaxing them from sleep. "It is time to be getting up." Carefully, Chekov reached out and lightly shook Spock's shoulder, waking the little Vulcan.

"Ensign Chekov."

"Good morning, Komander."

Spock sat up, carefully keeping Jim resting pressed against him, and rubbed his eyes with a little fist. "Where is Dr. McCoy?"

"He is sleeping so I vill be vatching you."

“That is acceptable.”

Spock brushed Jim’s hair lightly before leaning down and speaking gently into Jim’s ear, “Jim. It is time to awaken.”

Jim mumbled and shifted on the bed.

“Jim, you must wake now.”

“Mmm,” Jim mumbled, pressing his face into Spock’s hip. “Don’ wanna. Comfy.”

“You require sustenance.”

“Wanna sleep.”

“Jim. You must awaken now.”

“Spockie,” Jim whinned, looking up at Spock from beneath his eyelashes. Spock arched an eyebrow at him, even as his cheeks and ears blushed jade.

Jim sighed, his own face flushed pink. “Okay, I’m up.”

“Vell,” Chekov smiled and helped the two boys off the bed, “Ve’ll go get you dressed and fed. If you vant, Komander Scott has agreed to vatch you for a vhile?”

“Yeah!” Jim bounced up and down, excited, before turning and taking hold of Spock’s hands. “You’ll like Scotty, Spockie.”

Spock flushed an even darker green. “If it would please thee, I hold no objections.”

Jim jumped wildly up and down before suddenly throwing his arms around Spock’s shoulders, pulling the surprised Vulcan into a tight hug. “Thanks, Spockie.”

“Vell then, lets get something to eat before Dr. McCoy vakes up.”

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 **12:18 pm, Enterprise Cafeteria**

 

The walk from Dr. McCoy’s cabin had taken longer than they thought. It seemed every passing crewman had to stop them and touch Jim, as if trying to reassure themselves that he was alright. It was strangely satisfying to know that so many people seemed to care about him. Of course it wasn’t as satisfying as knowing that Spockie cared about him.

Ensign Cutie had been pretty quick about ordering up some new cloths from the computer. They had not been nearly as elaborate as what Dr. Sassypants made for them, but they were still cute. Jim had been given a bright red pair of overalls with a cartoon Enterprise on the chest pocket and a Starfleet Command badge on the left strap. His shirt was a simple black t-shirt and his shoes were the same sneakers he had been wearing the day before. Spockie had been given the same outfit but in reverse colors. The overalls had been black, his shirt red and the badge on his left strap had the Science Officer logo.

He didn’t think Spockie cared for the cloths. Jim however, liked them just fine and had spent several minutes while they dressed pointing out how handy they were. They had been made from a strong, durable fabric to keep them warm and to prevent damage to the cloths in case of an accident. There were multiple deep pockets ideal for carrying various items and the long sleeved shirt was a thermal cotton, which was also designed to help keep them warm while still being comfortable.

Spockie seemed mollified by he facts Jim poured out, pointing out examples of the things he had done while wearing some back home. “They are pretty nice. I used to wear overalls a lot at home too but they were never this nice. I usually just got my brother, Sam’s, old cloths that he grew out of.”

“Why did your parents not provide you with your own cloths?”

“Well,” Jim scrunched up his nose, thinking, “Mom was gone lots and Frank always said it was women’s work to buy new cloths for kids. ‘Sides Sam’s cloths were always in good shape. Maybe a little faded and sometimes the knees were patched up, but they were still good.”

Spockie made a huff like noise, but didn’t say any more. That pleased Jim. This was something he was always teased about on the playground and he found he didn’t want Spockie to know the other kids teased and bullied him.

The door of the cafeteria had whooshed open for them and once again the people nearby made their way to where Ensign Cutie, Spockie and Jim stood and began to look Jim over, ruffle his hair and just generally touch him. It was a little overwhelming. He had never had so many people watching him with such expressions. At his side Spockie clutched his hand and glowered at all the people. It was too bad Spockie was so cute, otherwise the look could probably send the crewmen running for the hills.

“Stop that,” Chekov moved in front of them and tried to shoo away the crewmembers crowding Jim. “The Keptain is fine and he and Komander Spock have kome to eat. Go back to your own food.”

Jim was a bit surprised that so many people higher in rank than Ensign Cutie had simply agreed and backed off. They were quickly led to an empty table where Ensign Cutie got them set up before dashing off to get them some food.

“So why did you want gumbo? Doesn’t that have like meat and okra or somthin’ in it?”

“Miss Uhura brought some vegetarian gumbo to sickbay last night. It proved to be a fascinating meal.”

“Really,” Jim looked over to where Ensign Cutie was. It appeared as if he was arguing with the replicator. “That’s cool. You want some of my jello?”

“What is jello?”

Jim’s eyes widened. “You don’t know what jello is? Poor little Spockie.” Jim patted Spockie’s shoulder.

There was a loud, frustrated shout from the replicator, followed by some laughter from the people nearest to Ensign Cutie and the replicator. Spockie looked ready to get up to help when Ms. Uhura walked into the room, and spotting Ensign Cutie (who looked like he was going to pull his hair out at any minute), made a beeline for the replicator. Two minutes later a ruffled Ensign Cutie and a much calmer Ms. Uhura were back at the table, food in hand.

“Here is your wegitarian gumbo, naan bread and vater, Komander.” The steaming bowl was set in front of Spockie with a small plate of naan bread next to the glass of water.

Ms. Uhura set a plate down in front of Jim along with a bowl of strawberry jello and a glass of milk. “Here’s your hamburger-“

“No cheese,” Jim interrupted.

“No cheese.”

“Mayo?”

“No.”

“Pickles?”

“No.”

“Ketchup?”

“Yes.”

“Lettuce?”

“Yes.”

“Bacon?”

“No.”

“No? Why not?” Jim lifted up the bun, checking over his hamburger.

“You don’t need it.”

“But-“

“No.”

Jim huffed but didn’t protest further. He picked up the hamburger and took a large bite. “It’s good.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Jim,” Ms. Uhura scolded.

“Sorry.” Jim took a gulp of milk and looked back at Ms. Uhura. “Are you still mad at Dr. Sassypants?”

Ms. Uhura flushed dark, her hand frozen halfway to her mouth. “Why would I be mad at Dr. McCoy?”

Jim just shrugged. “You punched him.”

“I’m not mad at the Doctor.” Uhura set her fork down.

“You sure? You were yelling at him and you did punch him.”

“Please stop mentioning that, Jim.”

Spockie looked over Ms. Uhura before speaking. “Have you suffered any undue injuries from Dr. McCoy’s cannibalism?”

Uhura’s eyes went wide, her face going pale before flushing an even darker shade of mahogany than before. “I am uninjured and I am not mad at him. Now why don’t we talk-“

“Did it hurt when he tried to eat you,” asked Jim.

“No. I’m all right, really. Now we should be ea-“

“The person being eaten always screams in the movies,” stated Jim.

“Indeed,” queried Spockie.

“Yeah. ‘cept when their being eaten by a vampire. Then they always just make this moan-y noise.”

“Fascinating.”

Uhura buried her face in her hands. “Kill me now.”

“Keptain Kirk! Komander Spock!”

Both boys looked over to Ensign Cutie. “This is not proper konversation to have vhile eating!”

“Sorry.”

“Apologies, Ensign Chekov.”

“Alright. Now it is time to finish eating or you vill not get to stay with Komander Scot.”

Uhura kept her face in her hands a while longer before she was ready to go back to eating. Even then the embarrassed blush remained.


End file.
